


Porco Galliard x Pieck

by JoJo6969



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Writing, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo6969/pseuds/JoJo6969
Summary: Just a fanfic about Pieck and Porco and their relationship.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Porco Galliard x Pieck

For the first time in two months, Pieck had finally left her Titan form and was finally able to get some rest. She limped to her room which she shared with Reiner and Porco to find them arguing as usual.

“Look, you need to tell Gabi not to do that again, she could have gotten herself--” Porco stopped as soon as he saw Pieck, Reiner glaring at Porco.

Porco jumped up to help Pieck get to her bed and took her crutches from her. 

“Shit, I've been a Titan for so long I don't know how to walk properly.” Pieck laughed.  
She grabbed Porco’s hand, “I've missed you Pokko.” 

Porco tensed up, “I've missed you too, and it's Porco not Pokko. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“As many times as you want, Pokko.” Pieck released his hand.  
Porco sighed in annoyance.

“Pieck, do you need anything?” Reiner asked, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. 

“Water please.” Pieck answered.

Reiner got up and left. As soon as he was gone, Pieck said, “I really have missed you.”  
“Yeah, I--” Porco was cut off again by Pieck kissing him. He immediately pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.   
Pieck pulled away, “We can't do this right now. Reiner will be back any moment so we don't know how much time we have. We can continue this tonight.” She winked.  
“I want to do this now and he can go hang out with Gabi or Colt or some shit, I just don't want him here.” Porco trailed kisses along Pieck’s neck trying to find her sensitive spot. 

“I want to do this now too but I don't want to be in the middle of fucking you when he walks in.” Pieck giggled. 

Porco pulled away, “you're right, so tonight then?” He asked.

“Yes. Tonight Pokko.” She confirmed as she kissed him again.

Reiner walked in and saw them kissing and Porco pulled away.

“I brought your water as you had asked.” Reiner handed her the glass, his eyes focused on Porco.

“You're going to sleep someplace else tonight, right?” Porco asked.

“No, I'm sleeping here where I usually sleep.” Reiner said.  
“No, you should go home for the night or something. I don't care, just leave, okay?”

“Oh? So what? So you and Pieck can fuck? I don't think so. You two can go somewhere else, ‘Pokko’.” 

“Hey, please don't argue.” Pieck cut in trying to end the argument. 

“Shut up Reiner, I haven't seen her in awhile. At least I have a relationship with someone.” 

“Oh shut up, Porco, you piece of shit.” Reiner growled as he grabbed Porco’s collar just about ready to punch him.

“Both of you shut up! Stop arguing right now!” Pieck yelled, finally getting their attention. “We will all sleep in here and there won't be any fucking but Porco and I will sleep in the same bed. Again we won't do anything. So there, that solves everything,” She glared at both of them. 

Damn I was hoping for no arguments today and that Porco and I could have some fun after so long. I need him, I'll have to think of something. But at the same time, I'm exhausted. Pieck thought to herself.  
Both Reiner and Porco sighed and Reiner let go of Porco's shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. It was over a year ago and I'm just now working on it again lol It's not very good but considering the new season has started, I thought I'd post this


End file.
